


Stop laughing and help me

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Is it a mud puddle or a mud pit? Doesn't matter which, Scott is stuck in it. And Cora is very amused.





	Stop laughing and help me

How lucky was she? Here she was on an alien planet surveying. Just her and the wild. Well, her and the incredibly handsome man beside her. Who was currently stuck waist deep in a mud puddle. She couldn’t contain her giggles.

“Cora, stop laughing and help me.”  
“I told you to follow my footsteps. What part of that didn’t you understand?”  
“I did follow you.”  
“That is incorrect”, said SAM.  
“Stay out of this. And aren’t you supposed to be shut down?”  
“The rapid shift in your vitals prompted-“  
“I’m fine. Now go away.”  
“As you wish.”  
“You call this fine”, Cora giggled.  
“We don’t need SAM. Not if you hand me that stick by your foot.”

She picked up the stick. Well, part of it anyway. It was taller than her. But that was to be expected on a planet with trees over two hundred feet tall. She moved the stick until it was just out of Scott’s reach.  
“Here you go.” She was quite enjoying herself. “Grab it.”  
“Really? Move it closer.”  
“What’s the matter? Can’t reach?”  
You know damn well I can’t.”  
“Fine. Have that attitude.” She pulled the stick away and turned to go. “I think I’ll take this back to camp. It will work great at squishing those whatevers that keep getting into our perimeter.”

“Cora Ryder, you turn your cute butt around. Right now.”  
“Or what, Scott Ryder”, she turned back around. “What are you going to do?”  
“When I get out of here and I will get out of here, with or without you, I’m throwing you in this mud pit.”  
“I don’t know. I think it’s more a mud puddle.”  
“It’s a mud pit. Are you helping me or not?”  
He had suffered enough, she decided. Plus, she was tired and hungry so returning to camp sounded like a great idea. And she couldn’t leave him out here alone. She extended the stick to him and pulled him out of the mud puddle/pit.

“Okay”, Scott sighed, lying on his back beside her. “Next time I’ll just follow you.”  
“Just cause you’re the Pathfinder doesn’t mean you can’t follow others sometimes.”  
“Are you sure? I’ll have to check the Pathfinder handbook when we get back.”  
“After you have a shower and change your clothes. You are not setting foot in the tent as filthy as you are.”  
“Filthy as I am?”

She looked down at him, knowing what that playful glint in his eyes meant. She took off running back to camp. He caught her just as she reached the entrance to the tent.


End file.
